The Illogical Hug
by TardisDragon211B
Summary: When Speedy gets mad at Aqualad who pays the price?...Spock?


**READ PLEASE:**** So this is the result of one big misunderstanding.**

**My friend: My otp is Spaqua.**

**Me: Spock and Aqualad?**

**Friend: o_o …no Speedy and Aqualad…**

**Me: Oh…**

**And here we are :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the Star Treks.**

"Mr. Spock," Captain James T. Kirk grabbed the attention of his chief science officer from the comfort of the captain's chair on the bridge of the Starship Enterprise.

"Yes, Captain?" Spock asked with a raised, Vulcan eyebrow from the sensor eyepiece. He looked at Kirk for an answer as did the other bridge officers who were waiting for what was on the Captain's mind.

"What… what do you make of all this?" Kirk asked resting his chin on his balled up fist, his elbow on the arm of the chair as he did.

Spock's lips thinned as his eyebrows rose more. The many eyes turned to him now.

"Well, it appears, Captain, that we have landed in some alternate universe, and judging by the star charts it seems we also are in a different time period. We are also adrift in space," Spock said with a shake of his head.

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that," Kirk mumbled to himself, letting his forehead fall into his open hands.

"Captain?" Uhura asked worriedly from the communications station.

"What do you suggest we do, Spock?" Kirk asked, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips in frustration and ignoring the officer's question.

"Well, it appears there is a large amount of energy coming from a building in the Northern Hemisphere. It is possible we could use it to generate enough power to recreate the wormhole that brought us here," Spock stated logically standing up and crossing his arms behind his back.

"What of the locals? Are they… hostile?" Kirk asked looking Spock in the eyes.

"It is unclear, Captain. I suggest taking phasers on stun for caution," Spock answered.

"Very well," Kirk said as he pressed a button on the arm of the chair. "Scotty, meet me in Transporter Room 1, Kirk out."

"_Right away, Captain,"_ Scotty answered on the other line. Kirk turned his attention back on the bridge crew.

"Spock, Sulu, with me," he said as he stood up and walked to the transportation tube.

The two officers followed and soon the three were off towards the transporter room.

_Meanwhile…_

"Aqualad!" Speedy yelled as the metal door of the living room slid open.

Said half- fish teen was lounging on the purple couch with his feet on the brown coffee table. Said teen also cringed and slid down into the cushions when he heard the angry footsteps of his teammate enter the room.

"Aqualad!" Speedy roared again when he finally could see his friend hiding in the purple fabric, his eyes widely looking at him.

"H-hehe, hey ya Speedy," Aqualad said with a nervous smile. Speedy's glare quickly wiped the hopeless grin off of his face, replacing it with a mixture of shame, regret and desperation.

"Don't 'Hey ya Speedy' me! What did I ask you to do last Friday," Speedy said crossing his arms.

"Uh…umm...," Aqualad bit his lip as he searched for an answer. Speedy let out an exasperated sigh of anger and threw his hands up. He took in a swift breath and put his hand on his forehead, rubbing his brow as he did.

"I told you to clean the out the fridge," Speedy said without looking at him.

"Oh," Aqualad said with realization, which was quickly replaced by regret.

"Yes, 'oh'," Speedy said, looking up from his hand with a livid grimace. He recrossed his arms as he spoke. "And guess what I found in there just now?"

"…milk?" Aqualad suggested with a shrug.

"Yes milk. Four weeks old, spoiled milk!" Speedy yelled. With another deep breath he continued. "Now someone is going to have to scrub down the whole fridge and buy new groceries. And do you know who that someone will be?"

"…Bee?" Aqualad suggested with a half- hearted smile.

"No, you!" Speedy commanded in an authoritative tone.

"B-but. But, I have plans," Aqualad protested.

"Aqualad you are not getting out of this," Speedy said with a shake of his head.

"But-"

"No but's!"

Aqualad gave one pleading look at his friend, who only kept his angry frown.

"Aqualad, the only way you are going to get out of it is by either doing it or if a pointed- eared alien suddenly appears in this room in the next minute. And I don't think the latter is going to be happening any time soon. So I wou-," Speedy was cut off by a sudden shimmering light in the open, carpeted space behind the couch and next to the glass window.

Suddenly four figures appeared. All wearing different colored shirts with black pants.

One in red holding a metal object and who was looking around warily.

Two in bright yellow, also carrying the same metal objects, though a little less cautious then their companion.

And one in bright blue who was carrying a different metal device and waving it around in front of him. His eyebrows rising to meet the line of his pointed ears after a few moments.

"Captain, the source of the energy seems to be coming from one kilometer below us. I suggest tha-," Spock stated without looking at Kirk, but was cut off by the sudden jolt of a teen hugging his legs hit him.

Spock looked down and tilted his head in confusion at the teen, as the boy mumbled a mantra of, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you! Thank you!"

Spock slowly gave Kirk a confused look who only shrugged and shook his head.

Speedy trying his best, but failing, to keep his mouth closed in the corner of the room just behind the visiting Captain.


End file.
